


Tony typical trouble tests the team

by Salavora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Embarrassment, Implied / Referenced Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Orgy, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Other, Pepper is so done, Steve is so done, Tony is a little shit, Unexpected Reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salavora/pseuds/Salavora
Summary: Tony accidentally participates in a special Asgardian after-battle celebration.The rest of the team is embarrassed/furious and secretly terrified of how Pepper will react once they get back.Unfortunately for them, Pepper is waiting at the landing pad.





	Tony typical trouble tests the team

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but there won't be any smut here, I simply don't feel up to writing this yet.  
There will be character typical swearing though and mention of sex, which is why I set it to teen.  
The story is set somewhere after the first Avengers movie.
> 
> Also: When I tried to find a title I arrived pretty quickly at "Tony" and "trouble" and then couldn't resist the opportunity for the Alliteration.

Pepper was sitting on one of the couches in the waiting area at the entrance to the jet landing pad, watching the Avengers after they appeared from the Bifrost on said landing pad and started to file back towards the Tower.  
They had just helped Asgard out for the first time as part of the interplanetary agreement, she herself helped broker a few months ago.  
Something about the team felt off though.

Steve and Clint were scowling, Natasha's face was carefully blank, Bruce looked simply resigned and both Thor and Tony were grinning, the later in a lazy way, that did ring a few distant bells, but Pepper had trouble recalling what it was.  
Tony made some quip that had Steve and Clint scowl even harder and hasten their steps.  
The two practically stormed into the waiting area and would have gone straight to the elevator, if they hadn't seen Pepper sitting there, clearly waiting for them all.  
Instead of the normal "Hello Pepper" or the more likely (giving their previous expressions) "Urgh! Please get Tony off our backs Pepper" she expected, both men froze. 

Clint's face went as expressionless as Natasha's and Steve's turned into a fascinating combination of horror and embarrassment mixed with a hefty dose of shame.  
Pepper raised an eyebrow at that and decided to wait for the rest, before asking what exactly was going on.  
A few seconds later Natasha stepped in and after careful consideration, sat on the couch to the left of the one Pepper was sitting on, not saying a word.  
Bruce sat next to her, while making sure to not look at the CEO.  
Thor sat on the couch opposite Peppers, while Tony grinned and walked towards her with open arms "Pepper! It's great to see you again! We had so much fun in Asgard, you won't believe the parties they throw, honey!"

Both Steve and Clint started to look at Tony as if they were seconds away from disemboweling him.  
Before Tony could fully arrive at her couch, she stopped him with a hand gesture.  
"Tony. What exactly have you done this time?" she asked. Exasperation clear in her voice.  
"Me?" his look of exaggerated innocence would have put any actor to shame.  
"Yes, you." she pinched her nose in annoyance. "Steve and Clint both look like they want to kill you, Natascha might join them, Bruce can't look at me and Thor is grinning too much. So... what. Did. You. Do?"  
"Well... all this MIGHT have to do with that little party I mentioned earlier. You see, Asgard has quite a few traditions and customs when it comes to celebrating a successful battle. I participated in one of those, you did tell us to be open to new cultural experiences after all, and..."  
Steve interrupts him angrily "You WON'T blame HER for what YOU did! YOU... YOU..."

It became rapidly clear to Pepper, that Steve was losing it and that they were only seconds away from a serious fistfight breaking out. Why was this man's first response to any problem throwing around punches?  
Pepper raised both hands and shouted "HOLD IT!" that did get all eyes back to her.  
"Steve, Clint, sit down" She indicated the couch to her right, which also was the one that was farthest away from Tony at the moment. After a glare from her, both men did as they were bid.  
"Tony, you stay standing and tell the tale from the beginning." with a glare she added "And stop with the baiting"  
Tony just grinned and gave her an exaggerated bow.  
"Your wish is my command, my lady"  
He stood up straight again and started with the story.

"After the battle was over, we were all invited to the feast hall. A ton of food and meed everywhere. Unfortunately, the only alternatives to mead were wine or water."  
At Pepper's unbelieving eyebrow Tony turned to Thor.  
"Help me out her pointbreak"  
"It is true Mistress Potts. The true worriers drink is and will always be mead. We do try to accommodate our magically inclined brethren, however, who often prefer the grape and the all-father declared, that those too young to fight have to keep to water until they are of age. Why the men of iron did not partake in the mead however is a mystery to me"  
"I promised her to keep off the alcohol during official shit, sparky. Anyway, seeing everyone around me get pleasantly buzzed while I had to stick to fucking water got damn boring, so I started to explore a bit."  
"And you went to places you shouldn't have gone" Pepper phrased it as a statement, she did know Tony after all  
"Noooo, Pep! I was on my best behavior!" Tony whined, "And anyway, Thor had said that nowhere was off-limits, so I couldn't have gone anywhere I wouldn't have been allowed to in the first place." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
Pepper just rolled her eyes and waved for him to continue.

"After a while, I heard... 'interesting sounds' let's say... from a room ahead of me. So, naturally, I investigated"  
"Naturally" Pepper dead paned.  
"Yeah, naturally!" Tony grinned back at her, ignoring the slight growl from Steve.  
"I opened the door and..." the look he was giving Steve was downright mischievous "How to phrase it delicately... ?" With a throwing away gesture, he continued "Naaaaah! I saw a bunch of people fucking each other's brains out."  
Pepper raised both eyebrows at that but did not interrupt.  
"I was about to step back and leave. After all, I hadn't been invited and it would have been just rude to stay and watch, or so I told myself, when two ladies appeared behind me and all but pushed me into the room, at which point my clothing disappeared. Turns out, the room has a couple of very interesting enchantments!"  
Pepper interrupted him with a hand gesture, looked up to the ceiling as if asking for patience and slowly exhaled.  
"Tony, did you do, what I think you did?"  
Tony raised an eyebrow at her "Of course I did" the 'duh' at the end was heavily implied.

"So you fucked a bunch for random Asgardians. Will I have to look into Asgardian inheritance law in nine months then?"  
Tony frowned back at her "Pepper! What are you taking me for? Aren't I always careful when it comes to THAT?"  
"First time for everything Tony" was the dry reply  
"Your lack of confidence wounds me." he clutched at his heart theatrically before continuing "However, since one of the enchantments on the room saw to it, that no one could get pregnant, I wouldn't worry about Asgardian inheritance laws any time soon love"  
"Good. So you literally fucked around and then went back out and somehow the rest of the team got wind of it?" Pepper asked, to get him back to the story.

To her surprise, Tony looked a bit sheepish.  
"Uhm... actually, I have no clue, how I got out of there. I did wake up to their yelling - clean, sated and fully clothed - about... 40 minutes ago?"  
"I see." she looked at him speculatively, then sighed and patted the spot next to her on the couch "Why don't you sit down now then?"  
Tony happily let himself fall on the indicated spot, wrapping one arm around the woman and resting his head on her shoulder with a contented smile.  
To the surprise of the other Avengers, Pepper did not seem to have any problems with this. Instead of giving him the slap to the face and verbal smackdown they all were expecting, she looked around the group and asked in an even voice "So, can anyone tell me, what happened next?"

Clint held up a finger, stopping any reply "Wait a second... Pepper... You have no problem with the fact, that your boyfriend just participated in something that was pretty much an Alien Orgy? Have I gotten that bit right?"  
"Yes, as long as all were consenting adults and no child will result from that Orgy, I have no problems with him having this kind of fun." Tony's smile turned into a grin at that.  
Clint retracted his finger briefly, looking stunned. Then pointed it angrily at Tony "And you knew that?!"  
"Of course Katniss, I wouldn't have done it otherwise"  
That made Steve sputter and Clint throw up his hands in exasperation.  
"Why the FUCK didn't you tell us before!?"  
"And deprive you of your fun to yell at me for ten minutes straight? What kind of team-mate would I be?" Tony favored him with one of his shit-eating grins. "Also, you never asked".  
"Oh, you fucking...!"  
Pepper interrupted the budding hostilities again "Stop it! And tell me, what happened next, if you can"

After a few seconds of awkward looks between the rest of the team, Natasha picked up the thread.  
"At around midnight Steve decided that we should leave the party and return here. Unfortunately, we weren't able to find Tony. So Thor suggested, that we use magic to find him and fetched his brother."  
"Isn't he the one that destroyed part of New York!?" Pepper asked incredulously.  
"Yes, exactly that one" Natasha continued, only to be interrupted again, also Pepper directed her next words to Thor.  
"And you let him wander around your palace!?"  
"Mistress Potts, my brother Loki is a reformed man! He had been mind-controlled during the New York incident, but we were able to clear him of it. Nonetheless, just to be on the safe side he is currently magically confined to the palace grounds"  
That seemed to mollify Pepper a bit and she gestured for Natasha to continue.

"Loki had told us, that he knew quite well, where Tony was and that he could lead us to him. As you can imagine, he did lead us to the aforementioned room. As Tony indicated, the sound alone was enough to let us know, what was going on inside."  
At that Bruce and Steve started to blush, while Natasha was trying to suppress a smile at their discomfort. Thor had no such problem and grinned openly as did Tony and even Clint. After all, if Pepper was ok with it, the archer could enjoy the story without feeling guilty that he did not keep an eye on Tony and hence indirectly helped him to cheat on his girlfriend.

"Steve was about to barge in, when Loki stopped him with - and I quote - 'If you enter, you have to participate'" At that Steve blushed even redder, Tony started to laugh and Natasha was smiling towards Pepper who had a lot of trouble keeping a stoic façade.  
The CEO cleared her throat and asked in a mostly even voice "Sooooo, who went in?"  
"Uh! Let me! Let me!" Clint practically bounced on his spot on the sofa, stopping Natasha from replying. With a gesture, she indicated for him to continue.  
"You see, none of us wanted to go in. So the green bastard got this really evil grin on and said 'Thought so.' Then he turned to the door and said 'I will hand him to you in one or two hours'. However! He then OPENED the door and... well, I didn't look in, I am not a voyeur or anything. But whatever Loki saw must have impressed him so much that he changed his earlier statement to - you will love this! - quote 'make this four'. And then he went in!"  
Tony looked at Clint incredulously which made Clint dissolve into laughter, only to be joined by Natasha and Pepper shortly after.  
Steve pretty much resembled a tomato at that point. Thor looked as if he didn't understand what was going on, but was happy that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
Bruce just looked at the floor in embarrassment (after all, he had looked in and he will never EVER be able to look at Tony the same way again)

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier today I read "Victory Celebrations" by "The_Winter_Writer"  
In their story, Tony also participates in this kind of Orgy, but in theirs Tony is Asgardian and the smut is explicit (and good!).  
I don't feel up to writing smut yet, so if you want more juicy bits, do check out their story ;-)  
While reading, a bunch of plot bunnies got loose in my brain and I simply had to write this or not find any peace ^^"
> 
> If you have a minute or three, could you tell me what you liked least and what you liked most? Also, were you always able to figure out, who spoke?  
And did I make Clint's change from angry to gleefull believable? (I wanted for him to deliver the 'make this four' bit, but had trouble to make it work. ^^)


End file.
